Painfully Wonderful
by the Klumzy Violet
Summary: An unplanned pregnancy. The death of the father too soon. A journey for answers of the past. A custody battle pending. An unrequited love. a forbidden love. A heartbreak. A friendship love. A war in the horizon. Slash MPreg OC


**Disclaimer:**** Characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. Most of the plot belongs to Rowling.**

_**Author's Note: It's great to be back, but I am sorry for the very long wait. I hope you are still interested in reading my stories. To make this quick, my writing style has changed therefore my stories will change as well. I have a busy year ahead but I promise that I will update as often as possible. Now on with the story…**_

Prologue

When I first met him, I was so sure he was the one. I had enough experience to know that what I was feeling for him was not something small or meaningless. But after everything that occurred afterwards, I wasn't so sure anymore. I hurt too much, but I stop hurting too quickly. I still felt some deal of affection for him; do not presume me wrong to fast. Yet, the pain did not linger as long as I thought it would have. Then _he_ kissed me.

I always cared deeply for him: it was inevitable. We become close from the moment I bumped into him and Lilly on our first ride to Hogwarts. In the years to come, I grew to care and love him deeply and I knew he reciprocated. In our time and moments together, and away from each other, however, it never dawned on me that he grew to be _in love_ with me. He was my bestfriend, aside from Lily and told me he love her for Morgana sakes! It wouldn't have made sense. Maybe. But then _he_ kissed me.

For the second time in my life, I felt fire in me, but it was so different from the first time. I didn't feel rush down my body like a fiendfyre would spread after being cast. No, instead it was like a warming spell was shot through me, enveloping me in cocoon of warmth. I could not but wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. Unlike last time, I didn't want to let go because I was afraid to let go: I didn't want to let go because I wanted more.

I guess, somewhere along the ride, I came to be _in love_ with too, but I was so blinded for my friendship love for him. It never occurred to me it could mean more. My run-ins with my old partners did not give me the experience to suspect it could be more. Why did it take all this for me to realize this?

I let my mind recall. We had stopped for a breath. He looked down at me and I up to him. For the first time since I arrived back, I saw his face relax once more. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this part of him. A part, since Lily had departed, I was only allowed to witness. Then just as fast as he grabbed to kiss me senseless, he let go. I frowned, did he regret it? "I am sorry, Mia", he did and I couldn't help the heartburn that came with his words.

"Don't be," I hated that my voice choked. He looked back at me, causing his hair to fall over his eyes. I don't know where I got the courage to do so, but I walked to him. I lifted my hand and fixed his hair behind his ear. He hated when it was out of place, although I couldn't help notice it made him look sexier. "Don't tell me you regret it." I wrapped my hand around his neck. "I would hate for that to be our first and last." Hi eyes widened then turn, if possible, darker. He didn't regret it. I smirked when he grabbed my waist with a force that he hadn't used before. It made the warm feeling from before return, but this time it concentrated in my lower belly. I wanted him. By looking at his eyes he wanted me too.

"Then, my darling, it won't" and he kissed me with new vigor.

What happened afterward became the best night of my life. I look up at him from where I was laying down my head. He was already awake. He tighten his hand around me, "I was wondering when you would wake, love." I smiled at him.

"I have been awake a while, dear." I traced a meaningless pattern along his chest with my fingernail. "But I was too content to move."

He lifted his eyebrow, "Is that so?" I nodded with my smile. I was about to return to lay my head down once again when I saw him smirk, "Pity, I was looking forward to continuing where we left of last night." He leaned down to kiss my neck and proceeded to whisper in a husky tone, "I was nowhere near finished with you, pet." I moaned when he began to suck on a patch skin on my neck. I knew it would mark, "Mine." I intertwined my fingers into his black locks and pulled. He bit, "Careful kitten. I wouldn't want you to start something you won't be able to handle."

I straddle him and incased him in my warmth. He growled and I smirked, "Oh I think I can handle." He grabbed my waist hard, and I knew I would bruise later. I didn't care though; it would be a show of his love for me. It would remind me of how _I_ was the one to make him loose control like that. Our lips me as he rolled his hips. I moaned and didn't bother to battle his dominance in our kiss. This was bliss and so right, how it took me a long time to notice, was a shame. Our lips departed and I began to ride him while he played with my breast. I threw my head back and moaned when he grab my ass.

"So good." I smirked when he grabbed my head and brought my lips to his. "But too slow," I giggled when he flipped us. I yelled and moan his name when he lift my leg and gave me his all. He came down to suck on my nipple then whispered, "that is right baby, yell for me. Let others know who you belong to." He continue his fast pace and I met his every single thrust until I could no longer.

I felt myself tighten then I found my release with a yell, "Severus!"

He gave a few more thrust, which I gladly took, until he released his load within me. I moaned when I felt his warmth spread through me and he groaned, "Isabella." He collapse to the side and pulled me with him, not leaving my warmth. Not that I wanted him to though. I planned to continue anyways. I looked up at him and saw his eyes darken with lust once more.

Yes, a shame it took this long.

_**Flames are appreciated,**_

_**Suggestions are valued,**_

_**And reviews are wonderful.**_


End file.
